


Being Ticklish Sucks

by MoxieArts



Series: Knotted Bond [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco falls asleep and Tom decides to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Ticklish Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Trivial Business, sort of. Really fucking fluffy and cute.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been stroking the sleeping demon’s hair, but it was long enough to begin to nod off himself. Marco’s back ached from leaning over like this for too long, but his pain was slowly ebbing away into sleepiness. Carefully, he stretched back from Tom, arching and letting out a small yawn. He slowly let his balance tip backwards, until he was laying across the desk. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it would do. Humming contentedly, Marco closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

He woke up later to a tapping on his hip, and groaned lightly. When the tapping continued, he huffed and sat up at his elbows, looking at the demon staring at him. ¨You fell asleep.¨

Marco nodded, trying to clear his head of drowsiness. Tom’s hands at his hips continued to drum away softly before lightly brushing against his sides. Marco wriggled against the desk slightly and scowled down at the demon. ¨Tom, don’t you dare,¨ he warned, tensing slightly. Tom gave him a shit eating grin and batted his eyes innocently at the teen. 

¨Don’t do what, Marco?”

Before he could respond, Tom was tickling his sides mercilessly, pinning his flailing legs down with his own body. Marco squealed and struggled against the assault, giggling madly and cursing him in the same breath. He struggled against the nimble fingers and pushed against Tom’s shoulders in an attempt to escape him. ¨T-Tom!! You a-ahaha-asshole!¨ Another round of laughter left him breathless, snorting and giggling under Tom. 

The demon himself was smiling, laughing slightly at Marco’s reaction. ¨But I’m your asshole, Marco!¨ While Marco was still struggling to get a breath in, Tom crawled up on the table and pinned him down, knees at his sides and holding him there. Marco attempted to say something, but soon Tom was tickling his sides again and he was snorting a fit of giggles. Tom only stopped when Marco pulled at the demon’s shirt, gasping for breath. He sat back and allowed the human to take in lungfuls of air, his chest rising and falling deeply. 

When Marco had finally recovered his breath, he pulled Tom down into a kiss, laughing into the demon’s lips good naturedly. Tom smiled into the kiss and pulled back when Marco started teasing his sides, trying to tickle him. ¨Marco, you know I’m not ticklish.¨ The brown-eyed teen scoffed and pouted slightly. 

¨Yeah, and I also know that’s totally not fair.¨

Tom smirked and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Marco’s forehead. ¨Sorry, babe.¨ Marco sighed and looped his arms around Tom’s neck, pulling him into another long kiss. They rolled over after a minute and went tumbling down the the carpeted ground in a bundle of tangled body parts. They both laughed after the initial shock of hitting the ground, snorting at the ridiculousness of their situation. Both teens lay there and laughed their asses off until a knock on the door had them jumping up. 

They shared a guilty look before bursting into another round of laughter, clutching their sides and muttering about intrusive demons. When their laughter quieted down into breathless giggling, Tom lightly punched Marco’s shoulder. ¨I should probably actually go get that before my dad raises hell.¨ Marco snorted at the joke and rolled his eyes, standing up. 

¨Okay, see you later Tom.¨

¨See you later, Marco. Love you.¨

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing for the past few months, so to get back into it I've made myself write one short drabble a day. In order to get these drabbles started, I'm having others give me starter sentences. This starter Sentence is by the lovely @silvergoddess666, who demanded cute things.


End file.
